Lucario (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Lucario strengthens himself! Lucario debuted for the first time in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, in 2006, so he's fought in the second level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 90 VS matches. *Complete Target Test with 20 characters. *Have him join you in the Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, Lucario must be defeated in Prism Tower with VS Team Galactic song in. Overview Lucario is an unique character: in fact he can become stronger by taking more damage with the Aura mechanic: in fact, when Lucario gets more damage until 200% he becomes stronger and inflicts more knockback. Lucario's very powerful when he's in the air because he's very fast and inflicts lots of damage. Lucario however has a good recovery but it's also very hard to control. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 8/10 Differences between Smash 4 Attributes *Lucario is heavier. *Generally, Lucario is faster both in running speed and attack's speed. *Aura has been buffed even more now becoming able to OHKO Bowser with a fully charged forward smash. *Lucario's traction is lower. Ground attacks *Jab's third hit has more knockback. *Down tilt is faster but weaker. *Down smash is now a single-direction hit like Lucas's in Brawl. It's stronger (20% at 0% of damage). *Dash attack slides more. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial is faster. *Down aerial's faster. *Back aerial is now a kick. *Up aerial a grab which throws the opponent downward. It works like a meteor smash Grab and throws *Forward throw now launches the opponent and can KO sooner. *Up throw connects better into combos. Special Moves *Aura Sphere travels faster. *Up special is now Sky Uppercut. It has less control, inflicts more damage and travels less further. *Down Special is now Power-Up Punch. *Mega Evolution lasts later. Special moves *Standard: Aura Sphere. Lucario makes a sphere made by Aura. This move has a variable damage depending to the charge time or the Aura. Customization: Dragon Pulse/Piercing Aura Sphere. *Side: Force Palm. Lucario hits with an Aura explosion. If performed by being very close, Lucario grabs the opponent. Customization: Advancing Force Palm/Long-Distance Force Palm. *Up: Sky Upper. Lucario performs an uppercut which makes him fly. You can control the direction. Customization: Ride the Wind/Extreme Upper. *Down: Power-Up Punch. Lucario makes a pose. If you hit him during this state: he won't take knockback and power up his punch. By pressing again B, you will stop doing this pose and by pressing Down B another time you'll perform this move. The damage depends from the attacks and the Aura. Customization: Close Combat/Double Team. *Final Smash: Mega Evolution. Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario and his Aura power becomes as strong as he has 200% of damage and takes no knockback. After 15 seconds, Mega Lucario returns normal. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes. *Traction: high. *Taunt: Lucario hovers and his Aura looks like exploded. *Entrance: comes out from the Aura. *Weight value: 101. Palette swap *Classic (default, Blue Team) *Red (Red Team) *White *Grey *Deep Green *Tan *Green (Green Team) *Shiny Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters